onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Komachiyo
|residence = Amigasa Village, Kuri, Wano Country |jva = Sōta Arai }} Komachiyo is a Animal Species/Yonko Saga#Komainukomainu that resides in the Kuri region of Wano Country. Appearance Komachiyo is a very large four-legged creature, being several times bigger than a normal-sized human. As a komainu, it resembles a lion, dog, and pig, with its fur being flame-shaped. It also possesses two relatively short horns on its head. Personality Komachiyo is a loyal and protective animal, as it fiercely protected Tama from the Beasts Pirates' raging baboon and carried her as its rider. Abilities and Powers Komachiyo is strong enough to fight evenly with a very prized baboon held in high reputation by the Beasts Pirates, and was able to injure it. It was able to recover from being sent flying into the Thousand Sunny without taking any noticeable injuries. History Wano Country Arc When a young girl named Tama came under attack by two Beasts Pirates sentries, Komachiyo attacked their baboon guard to protect her. The two animals fought viciously, and Komachiyo was thrown into the Thousand Sunny on the beach. Their fight ended when Tama managed to free herself and tame the baboon, and Komachiyo and Hihimaru took Tama and Monkey D. Luffy to see Tama's master, Tenguyama Hitetsu. Luffy and Tama later left the house, and Komachiyo offered to carry them. They came to a wasteland, and Luffy stopped Komachiyo after spotting his crewmate Roronoa Zoro. While Luffy and Zoro battled Basil Hawkins and his men, the woman that Zoro saved earlier, Tsuru, hid herself in Komachiyo's tail. The komainu later decided to drag the two Straw Hat Pirates away from the battle. After fleeing from Hawkins, the komainu took Luffy, Tama, Zoro, and Tsuru to Okobore Town. Komachiyo was happy when Tsuru healed Tama. However, during the confusion when the gifter Batman attacked Tsuru, Tama was abducted by another gifter Gazelleman. Komachiyo then pursued Gazelleman along with Kiku, Luffy, and Zoro and head for Bakura Town. The group traveled through the town until they came across a sumo wrestling tournament. After the headliner Speed arrived with a wagon of food and Luffy rescued Tama from Holdem's clutches, Komachiyo grabbed Kiku and began running away with the wagon. With Holdem defeated, the group fled Bakura Town and grabbed Trafalgar Law along the way. They then brought the food cart to Okobore Town. As Speed took Tama back to her home, Komachiyo took Luffy's group to the ruins of Kozuki Oden's castle. Komachiyo then sat outside as Kin'emon told Luffy's group about Wano's past. The group present at Oden Castle was alarmed to see Kaido's sudden arrival at Kuri. After Luffy rushed off with Law following him and Kin'emon and Kiku left to rescue Tsuru, the rest tried to escape as Kaido approached the castle and destroyed it with a breath attack. Komachiyo and the other males in the group were saved by the kunoichi Shinobu's jutsu which sunk them into the ground. Komachiyo later returned to Tama's home, where Tama had her injuries treated after she was attacked by Kaido. Komachiyo remained in the village after Tama, Kiku, Kozuki Momonosuke, and Tony Tony Chopper left the village to go for a walk to Kuri Beach. The komainu listened as Hitetsu spoke to them through a Smart Tanishi. On the day before the raid on Onigashima, Komachiyo watched as Momonosuke and his group left Amigasa Village. References Site Navigation ca:Komachiyo es:Komachiyo fr:Komachiyo it:Komachiyo pl:Komachiyo pt-br:Komachiyo ru:Коматиё zh:狛千代 Category:Amigasa Village Characters Category:Pets Category:Wano Country Wild Life